Not Girl Enough
by TeeLee123
Summary: Bulla throws a slumber party & doesn't invite Pan. Angry, Pan crashes the party but instantly regrets it. She thought nothing could be worse than facials,pillow fights, & makeovers. She was wrong! Once Goten & Trunks crash the party, the games turn serious: Spin the bottle & Truth or Dare.- - Moments of T/P, T/G, and G/M.- - COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Not Girl Enough

* * *

**Written by**: Teelee123

**Idea and Request by:** loveSetoXSerenity4ever

**Name brands were changed for fun & other reasons.**

* * *

Pan shifted her weight on her feet as she stood reading the newest issue of_ "Cc Magazine",_ a magazine centered around Capsule Corporation's latest technologies and discoveries soon to be released on the market. On the cover, whose face Pan's fingers dug into as she clutched the magazine, was the CEO of Capsule Corporation himself, smiling devilishly as he leaned against a grey wall that blended into the background, his black suit shining from the exterior of the cover. Pan barely noticed his large, brown glasses, and had to admit that the photographer captured Trunks' image very well.

"Are you in line?" A woman asked.

Pan glanced to her right at the woman.

_How long has she been standing there?_ Pan smiled, her smile grew wider as she realised that the cashier who stood less than five feet away from her had been glaring at her the entire time.

They liked to glare when she unintentionally held up the line, or maybe they didn't like when she read a magazine from cover to cover, not bothering to pick up the ad cards that fell out or smooth out the creases she made in the pages to bookmark certain spots to re read later. She never bought any of the issues of "Cc Magazine," not when she could read them at small 24hr pharmacy stores for free.

Pan placed the magazine in between _"Teen Sweets"_ and _"Cosmos"_ magazines.

" No, I was just reading."

Pan gave the cashier a curt nod, and he gave her a small wave that looked more like he was trying to catch the air in his palms. Pan was a regular. A regular pain in the ass to the staff, and that cashier wanted her out. Pan started to go out the store, but instantly came back in through the sliding doors." I think I'll get a snack."

Pan grabbed the "_Cc Magazine"_ as she passed,_ I'm not done reading this yet._

"No taste testing!" A round woman barked from ontop of the ladder in the tissue paper section." This isn't Costlo."

Pan waved at the woman as she passed by the aisle." Nice to see you again, Ruby."

"Mmm-hmmm."

**kawaii~ (= ^_^=) ~ kawaii**

_Let's see. The cookies are in the very last aisle. I'll grab a package of chocolate chip cookies and stand in the office supplies aisle so I can read my magazine in peace. I'll pay for the cookies before I leave. Hm, that new DVD player looked cool. I wonder if Bulma could- -_

Pan's shoes squeaked as she came to an abrupt stop. She blinked, slowly registering what she saw in the aisle she had just passed. _Aisle eight; cosmetics._ The loud, demanding voice made Pan smile. _Of course. How many teens have blue hair and talk like they're queen of West City?_

With her face half hidden from the 12-pack stacks of canned pop, Pan spied on Bulla and Marron as they bullied the new part-time worker, Kat.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. We don't have anymore Sally YoManson nail polish in stock."

Marron let out that strange whine that always irritated Pan. _I want to slap that girl._

"We can use YesMon nail polish instead?"

That's another thing Pan hated about Marron, every sentence of hers ended with a question. _Why is Bulla hanging out with her? I thought she hated her too. Huh. Must be bored tonight, or something._

How a grown woman like Kat could be intimidated by a teen girl who was half her height, was beyond Pan's comprehension. Bulla had Vegeta's gift of intimidation, with looks that could kill.

Bullla tapped her right foot and folded her arms across her chest impatiently. Her long eyelashes fluttered, noticing the cracked color of Kat's nails. That nail polish always reminded Pan of an exploding volcano. Pan couldn't keep up with the constant changes in the nail polish world filled with glittering gold stars, white tips, fake plastic nails that aren't fun to chew on, paint brushes to decorate different patterns with, neon colors and the newest fad- - cracking nail polish.

"Huh, I see who bought the last Sally YoManson in the cherry red I wanted."

Kat hesitantly stuffed her hands down her black pants pockets.

Pan stifled a giggle, _It's too late to hide the evidence now Kat._

"I-I'm sorry. I c-can check in the back again if you'd like." Kat suggested, already edging closer down the aisle, eager to get away from Bulla.

Bulla inhaled through her nose, smelling Kat's fear Pan suspected, and exhaled with a loud sigh. " You just checked in the back two minutes ago. What, do you think my nail polish is going to magically appear out of thin air or something?"

Marron fanned her face with her hands, visibly upset with Bulla bullying Kat.

_No wonder Krillin wont train her, she'd probably pass out at the sight of blood._ Pan circled her right arm, preparing herself for a fight if needed. _Well, I guess I better stop this before Kat wets herself._

The jingling chains connected to Pan's coffee-brown pants alerted the three girls to her presence. None spoke as Pan took her time observing the different colors of nail polish, amazed by the creative ways one brand could describe the color purple: midnight purple, lilac love, lavender kitten, blueberry purple, grapetastic, purple explosion, etc.

Pan shrugged and picked out the coolest name in the simplest bottle. She read the title before throwing it into the basket Marron held." Bulla, you will wear purple explosion by Extremely Awesome. Problem solved."

Bulla waved her hand dismissively, her eyes glancing down at the name tag on the worker's green vest." You may go now, Rat."

"It's Kat."

"Whatever." Bulla rolled her eyes.

'Thank you,' Kat mouthed as she passed by Pan, but Pan didn't notice. She was too busy studying the items in the basket Marron held. "_Preteen_" _magazine slumber party issue, pink paper plates, make-up, strawberry cake frosting. . ._ Pan dug out a packet that had a picture of a girl with a green face and cucumbers for eyes. "What is this?"

"It's called a mud mask," Bulla answered in a monotone voice.

"Why are you using your poker face?" Pan asked, squinting at Bulla.

"I'm not." Bulla replied using the same monotone voice, her face unmoving which was incredibly strange unless you knew her the way Pan did. Pan put the packet back in the basket, noticing Marron was looking at everything else besides her. One good thing about Marron: She couldn't keep a secret.

"How are you doing, Marron?" Pan asked sweetly.

"BULLA IS THROWING A SLUMBER PARTY TOMMORROW NIGHT AND YOU'RE NOT INVITED!" Marron blurted out, gasping for breath as she finished."I'm sorry."

"It'll be boring for someone like you, that's why you're not invited." Bulla explained matter- of- factly." No offense, but you're just not girl enough, Pan."

_Not girl enough?_ Pan looked down at herself. She wore a large shirt with short green sleeves with black printing that read 'Goten' in the front. It was laundry day, she didn't have any clean shirts to wear so she stole a shirt from her uncle's closet. Pan also found an old red hat that he never wore, and decided to wear it backwards, thinking it went well with the shirt. Tufts of her black bangs stuck out from the hat, but she thought that looked cool too. _If only Bulla and Marron could see the wild tangles being restrained underneath the hat, they would freak out!_

Marron's hair was tamed back in a french braid. She wore a light pink summer dress decorated with soft yellow flowers, ending at a classy length less than an inch above her knees, paired with clean white tennis shoes.

_How could someone dress so simply and still look girly?_ Pan wondered. Marron's ensemble looked effortless. Pan's daily outfit choices were literally effortless- -she picked out whatever was clean and hadn't been lying on her bedroom floor, how did she end up looking like some bargain store junkie instead of a girly-girl like Marron?

Pan popped her lips as she focused on Bulla's appearance. Bulla looked like a motorcycle guy's girlfriend in her short-sleeved, black leather jacket and leather mini skirt. She could also pass as an expensive stripper since she chose to wear a red half top and grey sandals that had dangerously high heels._ No wonder she looks taller than usual. I like the pretty gems decorating her shoe straps though._ Dressing half naked was Bulla's idea of looking grown up, and mature. She had no idea it made her look loose and easy.

"No offense, but I don't like wearing nail polish that reminds me of my brother." Bulla laughed, not looking away from the magazine Pan was clutching to her chest as she plucked out the nail polish Pan had chosen and tossed a random pink color into the basket in it's place.

"Are you crying Pan?" Marron asked, her voice quivering.

"So what if I am!" Pan snapped, not bothering to wipe her eyes." Are you going to make fun of me for that too? Quick, you better squish what little confidence I have left. That's what you bitches are good at! Some friends you guys are!"

"Fine. It it'll make you feel better, you can come to the slumber party too." Bulla hissed, not pleased with being called the 'B' word. Her mouth widened as Pan flipped her the bird and walked away.

"Do you think we should apologize?" Marron asked, unable to make up her mind herself.

Bulla flipped her hair." Apologize for what? I didn't do anything wrong!She's only mad because the party isn't about her like everything else." In her anger, Bulla broke a shelf full of nail polish. Shades of red, blue, green,and purple merged together on the hard floor, becoming a muddy color that created a potent, relaxing, lung-burning smell." If anyone should be apologizing, it's Pan."

Marron shrugged and followed Bulla to the check out to pay for their things.

**- Part 1 of 3 -**

_**In the next chapter. . .**_

_**- someone innocent gets punched-**_

_**-Mamas fight-**_

_**-Pan crashes the party-**_

_**"I'm sorry loveSetoXSerenity4ever, I know you requested a 1-shot but the story has a mind of its own**."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been a while. I'm feeling very sick, so I apologize that the chapter is of a different quality than the 1st. Bulla has a brother complex in this story, too.**

**Bulla: 15 **

**Pan: 14 **

**Marron: 16 **

**Valese: 15 **

**Selene: 15 **

**Trunks: Immature 20's.**

**Goten: Immature 20's.**

**Chad: 19**

**Uub: 17 **

**Goku: He's at home. Dont think he makes appearance.**

**Vegeta: He's old, but doesn't look it.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

_I don't care if I'm not invited. Slumber parties are stupid anyway!_ Pan nodded, throwing her dirty laundry into the washing machine and slamming the door shut._ I should throw my own slumber party! I bet my party would be ten times better than Bullas!_ Pan twisted the knobs, not really paying attention to what setting or temperature she was washing the clothes in. She groaned, pressing her forehead against the glass window of the door.

"What am I saying. . . I don't even know what they do at slumber parties. No one's ever invited me before."

Goten barged into the small laundry room, holding a pair of pink underwear that used to be white thirty minutes before Pan washed it with a red sock. Pan didn't notice the fury in his face, and he didn't notice the sadness in hers.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Pan asked, expecting her Uncle Goten to comfort her.

Goten tossed his newly dyed undies at Pan's face." Yeah. You're rude, mean, loud, and stupid!" He shouted, arching his eyebrow." Hasn't Mom or Videl ever taught you how to wash clothes? Thanks to you, my lucky underwear is pink!"

Pan pulled the underwear off her head and ripped it in half." Then do your own laundry for now on! Oh wait, I forgot. You're too stupid to learn!"

"I'm a man. Men aren't supposed to do laundry." Goten replied.

Pan's face turned red. She was too angry to think of a good comeback.

Goten smirked, thinking he'd won the argument.

.

.

.

Videl and Gohan came into the house, each holding a brown grocery bag in their arms.

"What happened to you?" Gohan asked, taking out a jar of coffee and stuffing it in the top cupboard. His little brother removed the ice pack from his swollen cheek, and Gohan understood." Don't you have something better to do then pick on my teenaged daughter?" _Like find a job?_ Gohan added, not bothering to say it out loud.

"I had planned on going on a date, until Pan ruined my lucky underwear!" Goten whined.

Videl lightly thumped him on the head with a box of kleenex." What's your underwear doing in our house? Hmm?"

Goten shrugged." Ask Pan. She came over earlier and took all of our dirty clothes out of the house and brought them here."

"Pan was doing laundry?" Videl sat down beside Goten, suddenly feeling light headed. This was hard for her to believe." My Pan? She was doing laundry? Without anyone making her do it?"

"Uhh, yeah." Goten winced, pressing the ice pack against his cheek. _Doesn't anyone care about my lucky underwear?_

"Gohan. . ." Videl whispered." You don't think she's doing drugs, do you?"

Gohan stopped stuffing the lower part of the fridge with vegetables. He stood, shut the fridge door, and leaned against the counter." No." He chuckled, not sounding completely convinced.

Pan wasn't going to be punished for vandalizing his underwear, Goten realised. The two adults remained silent, going through various reasons behind Pan's behavior while the adult with the swollen cheek sulked. They all flinched as the oven made a loud beep.

"Hi Mama. Hi Papa," Pan greeted, skipping into the kitchen and putting yellow oven mitts over her hands." Would you like some cookies?" She set the cookie sheet at the center of the table. Her parents inhaled the delicious scent of the chocolate chip cookies, and quickly grabbed a plate.

Goten's stomach growled.

In a quick flash, Pan stopped smiling sweetly to glare at her uncle, daring him to try and steal a cookie. If Goten thought with his head instead of his stomach, he would've understood the consequences. Thinking he could make a run for it, Goten snatched a cookie and dashed for the front door.

"Oof!" Goten gasped from the pain of being punched in the stomach. He fell to his knees. Pan took his cookie and stuck it in her mouth, returning to her bedroom with the remaining cookies Gohan and Videl didn't eat.

"I just remembered. . ."Goten wheezed from the floor." Bulla gave her some type of drug earlier." He stood up, his stomach aching from the pain of not getting a cookie, or maybe it was from being punched. He wasn't sure." Yeah, she's definitely on drugs."

.

.

.

Bulma hummed to herself while helping her mother slice cucumbers in the kitchen. Vegeta and Trunks observed her quietly, peeking around the corner, carefully staying hidden so that neither of the women could see them and enlist their help to 'cook.'

_"Cucumbers for dinner? What strange recipe is this?"_ Vegeta thought to himself. Bulma had created bizarre dishes before, but never something like this with only one vegetable. She wasn't even slicing enough to satisfy his intense hunger! Vegeta made an angry noise, alerting Bulma to their presence.

Bulma looked over her shoulder, smiled, and ate a cucumber slice." This isn't dinner," Bulma giggled,helping her mother arrange the slices on a circular tray." This is for Bulla's slumber party."

"Mom. I don't think that's enough to feed a bunch of teenaged girls," Trunks said, scratching his brow thoughtfully." Unless this is apart of some sort of diet?" He didn't understand why his past girlfriends liked to go on diets, but many only ever ate small salads during their dates. His mother liked announcing she was going on a diet almost every month. Normally when Bulma said that, she'd wait angrily for her family to say something to talk her out of it."I don't think anyone needs to go on a diet. Bulla and her friends look very skinny to me. You too,Mom." Trunks added hastily.

Bulma laughed." Nobody's on a diet. The cucumbers are supposed to go on the eyes, not be eaten."

Vegeta snorted, then turned to head back to his training downstairs. After all the years spent living on Earth, he was still being surprised by the strange customs of female humans almost every week! It was becoming annoying.

Bulma carried the tray of sliced cucumbers upstairs to Bulla's room, where the slumber party was being held. Delivering the cucumbers, and later the pizzas, was Bulma's role in her daughter's party. No moms, dads, brothers,grandparents, or boys were allowed.

"Would you like a sandwhich, Trunks?" Trunks' grandma asked.

"Sure." Trunks replied, hesitantly sitting on the bar stool. He looked around the room, paranoid that another teen girl ' got lost looking for the bathroom' and would latch on to his arm, caress his biceps and refuse to let go, pretending to be 'clumsy' or 'scared.' Bulla wasn't happy when she saw one of her friends touching her precious big brother. After yelling, she sent the first girl who strayed home. Trunks was either too handsome for his own good, or the next girl was just stupid. Bulla had pried the second girl away and took her to a corner. Trunks heard crying, and assumed that girl had been banished from the party too.

_I wonder why Pan isn't here?_ Trunks wondered, not fully able to let his guard down while he ate his sandwhich. Trunks planned on joining his father in the gravity room after he finished teens thought Vegeta was handsome too, but didn't dare go near him. Vegeta's entire aura screamed_," Touch me, and you're dead."_ Sometimes, Trunks envied his father.

The doorbell rang. Trunks got up to answer it.

"Hey, buddy." Goten chuckled, pushing their friend, Chad, into the house, along with Goku's pupil, Uub." Mind if we use your pool table?"

"My Dad kicked us out." Chad said, laughing as he swayed on his feet. Goten was having difficulty standing without swaying, too.

"Are you guys drunk?" Trunks asked, smelling the alcohol from their breath.

"No." Uub said quickly. Uub glanced back, looking like he'd rather be training then forced to tag along with Goten. Uub liked to keep to himself, which irritated Goten.

In Goten's eyes, he was helping Uub socialize and have fun.

"I know _you're_ not. . ." Trunks trailed off, noticing the two angry females standing behind Uub at the door. Maybe Uub wanted to go home for a completely different reason." Videl. Pan. Come in." He noticed the deadly glare Pan shot at the back of her Uncle's head. _Oh boy. What did he do this time?_

"We'll see you downstairs, Turnks!" Goten shouted, clumsily racing Chad, and dragging Uub along with them.

Videl crossed her arms, and tapped her foot impatiently." I need to talk to Bulma. Now!"

"I'm never cleaning my room or doing the laundry again," Pan mumbled.

Trunks retrieved his mother to deal with Videl, then headed downstairs to make sure Goten didn't do anything stupid, like locking Chad in the gravity room. Last time that happened, Chad fractured his ribs.

.

.

.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Or, have you lost your hearing in your old age?"

"I'M NOT OLD!" Bulma roared.

Vegeta stopped doing push-ups. Trunks grimaced, able to hear his mother's shouts over Chad and Goten's singing. Marron shivered with anxiety from upstairs, worried that Bulma will call her down to take a side or be forced to lie for Bulla, which she couldn't do.

" Look, I'm not here to argue. I just want an apology."

"BULMA BRIEFS DOESN'T APOLOGISE TO ANYBODY!"

"Oh, mom." Trunks groaned.

Vegeta smirked, proud of his mate, and continued doing push ups. Whatever the problem was, Bulma could handle it.

"Will both of you shut up?" Pan shouted." For the last time, Mom, I'm not on drugs!"

"AND MY DAUGHTER DOESN'T SELL DRUGS EITHER!"

Videl sighed.

Bulla laughed.

"Why aren't you at the slumber party?" Trunks asked, joining them in the living room to act as a mediator. His mother wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against Videl, not that it would ever come to that. He was more worried about Pan and Bulla, both of them were strong with short tempers.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Pan snapped.

"Yeah, that's none of your business. Butt out!" Bulla responded, defensively.

Everyone was shocked, Bulla never talked to Trunks like that before. Smirking, Trunks returned to his little party downstairs while Bulma interrogated the truth out of her daughter. After a few minutes of shouting, everything quieted down.

Bulla agreed to let Pan be apart of the party." You're going to hate it and go home crying before morning."

With Bulma and Videl convinced that the only way to make things right is if she joined the slumber party, Pan reluctantly followed Bulla upstairs.

_Hmph. It's just a stupid slumber party_. Pan reasoned, weary of what may be at the other side of Bulla's door. _Why would I go home crying?_ The door opened, and there sat three green-faced monsters with cucumbers for eyes!

Pan screamed.

.

.

.

Chad, Uub, and Goten stopped playing pool and gave Trunks their full attention.

"My sister is throwing a party upstairs. Our party is here, downstairs." Trunks paused." And no bothering my dad. Those are the rules. Any questions?" Chad took a swig of a bottle he found in the mini fridge, and handed it to Trunks. He winced from the strong taste of the liquor. It'd been a while since he last drank.

Goten raised his hand.

"What is it, Goten?" Trunks asked, already feeling a little light headed. He offered the bottle to Uub, but he declined.

"Is Marron at the party?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason." Goten smiled." Let's just play pool."

.

.

.

"It's just Marron, Valese, and Selene." Bulla said, pushing Pan away from her." No need to scream."

Pan laughed, a little embarrassed. "Oh, I knew that. I was just. . . .excited to see them." Pan looked around." Is this everybody? I thought there'd be more people."

Selene peeled away the cucumbers from her eyelids." There were, but Bulla killed them."

"I sent them home." Bulla huffed.

"Whatever. If any of them don't show up for school on Monday, I'm telling on you."

Bulla and Selene giggled.

"Hi Pan!" Marron waved, patting the floor space next to her." Come sit with me. We were about to paint each other's toe nails."

"Wait. Before we begin, I'll have to tell everyone the rules." Bulla cleared her throat." Stay away from my brother, and do everything I say."

**- In the next chapter, things get out of control. . . . .-**


	3. Chapter 3

Mad lib Bulla,Selen, Pan, Valese and Marron did:

_For years, everyone thought the **four**-minute walk was a/an **Old** dream. Now every camper named Tom, ****, and **Gaylord** can do it because of new** Fat** training methods. Distance runners have to give up** Smoking** and** Humping.** They eat lots of **Chili** and plenty of fresh **Pumpkin Orange** vegetables and lots of **puppies**. Every morning they spend** four** hours **stretching** their **toes** and **touching** their **eyelashes.** Then they spend two hours** punching** until their pulse gets up to **seventeen.** Then they do seven laps around the track. All of this strengthens their **joints** so they will be ready to run the** west city** Marathon. You can always tell a serious runner by the **homely** expression on his** toilet.**_

"Okay, we danced to Justin Beaver & 4 Direction's new CD, had a pillow fight, put on the mud masks, and painted our toe nails. . ." Bulla glanced away from her check sheet at Pan's smeared nail polished toes. Then, raised her brows at the horrible mess Pan made while painting Marron's toe nails.". . . .It's been over thirty minutes so we can take off our mud masks now."

Selene, Valese, and Marron got up and headed to Bulla's bathroom.

" Pan, go into the kitchen and see if the pizza guy came yet." Bulla ordered, following the other girls into the bathroom.

"You forgot to say 'please." Pan mumbled, obeying Bulla anyway.

.

.

.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" Uub cheered.

Trunks chugged his beer as quickly as he could, all while watching Chad pick up the ping-pong ball and tossing it to Goten.

Goten quickly hit the table and yelled," STOP!"

Trunks slammed the beer can on the table, inhaling a deep breath. Chad, Goten, and Uub were silent, waiting for an answer. Trunks crushed his beer can and smirked." It's empty. My team wins."

Goten threw the ping-pong ball at Chad's forehead, cursing. Chad laughed, not really caring if his team won or not.

"I'm. . ." Trunks grasped Uub's shoulder to keep the room from spinning." I'm going to see if the pizza is here yet. Watch. . . er," Trunks laughed.

"Goten?" Uub smiled, also a little tipsy." You want me to watch Goten?"

"Yeah." Trunks gave Uub a tight hug." Watch him. Thanks, man."

.

.

.

Pan could hear Trunks whistling as he jogged up the stairs from the basement. She tensed and slowly slid off the bar stool, remembering the first of Bulla's rules. _I don't want to be sent home. I don't want Bulla thinking she was right not to invite me! I'm her best friend, I deserve to be here!_ Setting down the money Bulma had handed her before retreating to her bedroom, Pan briskly walked to the door, hoping she could pass by unseen before Trunks made it to the top. _Trunks can pay the pizza guy when he gets here._

"Hey Pan!" Trunks called out, more enthusiastically than she'd ever heard him say her name before. Shocked, Pan paused for a brief second, giving Trunks enough time to wrap his right arm around her waist and take her hand in his left. She struggled to keep up as he spun and danced his way to the fridge.

_He's drunk!_ Pan realised.

Trunks stopped dancing and pulled Pan close to him.

"Trunks?" Pan squeaked._ Why is he holding me like this? Is he going to make a love confession?_

"The room is spinning. . ." Trunks mumbled,taking a step back. He would've fallen backwards if the fridge wasn't there to offer it's support.

"Oh." Pan sounded disappointed._ So that's it. I'm just his balancing tool._

"Why weren't you at the party earlier?" Trunks asked, using the fridge as a head rest. Pan squeezed Trunks' waist tightly, then let her arms fall to her sides_. I didn't know I was holding him back!_ Trunks chuckled." You're very short."

Pan's cheeks reddened." Give me a break. I'm only fourteen!" She pulled away from him."Someday I'll be taller than you!"

Goten, Uub, and Chad barged into the kitchen, singing an off-key song, Valese, Marron and Bulla walked into the kitchen at the same time. When Bulla saw Pan standing so close to her brother, she wasn't happy.

"Pan. Bathroom. Now." Bulla growled.

The boys all whistled, except Trunks. He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. He'd just got Pan into trouble and needed to think of a way to get her out of it.

"Bulla, wait." Trunks said. He glanced at Bulla's friends, noticing the way their eyes sparkled when he spoke, they looked like a pack of hungry coyotes! In fact, they were eyeing Goten, Chad, and Uub in the same way, like they wanted to rip their clothes off. Trunks snatched a beer bottle from Goten's hands and, ignoring Goten's whining, downed the last half of it in less than thirty seconds." Ah! I was thinking we could play Spin the Bottle while we wait for the pizza guy to get here."

The girls squealed, liking the thought of kissing a hot, older guy.

"Are you serious?" Uub asked, looking like he wanted to pass out.

"Dude. They're jail bait!" Chad shouted, waving his hands in Trunks' face." Let's just go out to eat and find some women to party with."

"No way, man." Goten moaned, rubbing his stomach."I'm not going anywhere until I eat some pizza first!"

Chad anxiously scratched his head, tousling his brown hair.

"It's an innocent game." Trunks sat down on the floor, using the fridge to keep himself propped up. He could see that Bulla wasn't thrilled with combining her party with his, since she continued to stand while everyone followed his lead and sat, in a circle, on the linoleum floor. Trunks placed the empty bottle in the middle of their circle." Does everyone know how to play?"

Only Marron was brave enough to shake her head.

"I guess it'd be simpler to show you guys instead of explaining it. First, you spin the bottle." The bottle spun in four full circles before stopping, its tip pointing at Goten." Then you kiss whoever the bottle points to." Trunks leaned forward, reached his hand out to the back of Goten's head, then pulled his best friend to him for a kiss.

He let the kiss last five seconds longer to please their squealing fan girls, and to humor Chad and Uub. Trunks broke away with a grin." Now, it's Goten's turn."

Goten focused on the bottle as he spun it. _Please land on Marron!_ The bottle spun quickly in ten full circles before slowly passing Marron and coming to a stop in front of the person sitting next to her, Chad.

Goten quickly kissed Chad on the cheek, glancing at Marron as he did so. Chad wiped his cheek, then spun the bottle, smiling with relief as it pointed towards the pretty Pan. Pan turned her head at the last minute, forcing Chad to kiss her cheek instead of her lips.

"Ooo Burn!" Goten cackled.

Trunks took a deep breath, not understanding why he was relieved they hadn't kissed.

Pan spun the bottle, and it landed on Uub. Both of them blushed, and kept their eyes closed as they kissed, which seemed like a long time to Trunks. Just when he was about to interfere, Pan and Uub broke away. Uub spun the bottle, and it landed between Selene and Valese.

"You have to kiss both of us," Valese said, and Selene nodded in agreement. Trembling, Uub kissed Valese on the cheek, but Selene turned her head at the last minute and managed to kiss his lips. " Our turn." Valese spun the bottle for the both of them. It stopped in front of Marron.

Marron giggled as Valese and Selene playfully kissed her cheeks and neck. Goten's mouth hung open while he watched.

" I guess it's my turn," Marron gulped, nervous about having to kiss a boy instead of one of her friends.

The bottle spun.

Goten leaned forward, bit his lower lip, and quietly whispered."Please let it be me. Dende please let it be me! I'll never ask you for anything ever again! I swear!" He cursed as the bottle stopped in front of Trunks.

Marron shivered, feeling Bulla glare at her back. Trunks could feel Goten glaring at him, too.

Trunks thought about calling it quits, until Marron surprised him with a quick peck on the cheek. Ignoring the glares, Trunks quickly spun the bottle.

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Bulla said, grabbing the money on the counter and stomping out of the kitchen. Goten's nose twitched as he caught the scent of pizza, and quickly jumped to his feet and ran into the living room after Bulla. Chad busily began to text on his cell phone. Marron, Valese, and Selene stood and walked to the cabinet where the plates were.

The bottle was pointing at Pan, anyway.

Trunks couldn't stop himself from smiling. He planned on giving Pan a better kiss than Uub, who was the only one watching them, but as he drew near, Pan lifted her hand to stop him.

"Let's play a different game," Pan suggested, ignoring the hurt she saw in Trunks' eyes.

Bulla walked in with ten pizza boxes in her arms, followed by Goten who carried the same amount.

"Truth or dare?" Pan stammered, jumping to her feet and pretending to be excited about the pizza when she was actually nervous about Trunks. She kept her head down as she grabbed herself a pizza slice.

Trunks didn't stand up. He tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling. "Truth."

"Have you ever peed the bed?" Goten asked, since Pan couldn't come up with a question fast enough.

Trunks smirked." Not every adult wets the bed like you, doofus."

Eveyone laughed, including Pan. _Good, I don't think he's mad I didn't kiss him,_ Pan thought.

"It was one time and I was drunk!" Goten said, talking through the pizza in his mouth.

"Bulla, Truth or Dare?" Trunks asked, knowing it would make her feel better if he picked her, and it would make her forget about Marron kissing him. Hopefully.

"Mmmm. . . .dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Chad." Trunks was certain Chad didn't have strong feelings for Pan, but being denied a kiss wasn't fun. It was aggravating and a huge blow to their ego. _Kissing Bulla will make him feel a little better,_ Trunks thought_. Besides, I know Bulla used to have a small crush on him._

Marron turned away from Bulla and Chad's make out session while everyone else made catcalls. After a few minutes, Bulla ended the kiss, leaving Chad wanting more.

"Pan, Truth or Dare?"

Feeling brave, Pan chose" Dare."

"I dare you to kiss my Dad."

Trunks' eyes widened and Goten choked on his pizza. The rest of the girls giggled and squealed.

"You can't repeat a dare." Uub said, coming to Pan's rescue.

Pan sighed.

Bulla thought about it for a moment, then smiled wickedly." Okay, then. I dare you to call my Dad_ 'sweetie pie_,' kiss his lips, and slap him on the butt."

Chad, Selene, and Valese broke into laughter, finding the whole thing hilarious.

Trunks, Goten, Uub and Marron stared at Bulla like she had gone nuts.

"I'll do it." Pan agreed, refusing to stand down to Bulla's challenge.

* * *

**SURPRISE! THERE'S 1 MORE CHAPTER! **


	4. Chapter 4

**heyyyy. Sorry it took a while to update this chapter. My laptop deleted what I had already written,unless I forgot to save it then it was my fault. heh, heh.**

* * *

Everyone slid from their bar stools - - and Goten fell out of his- - when Pan got up and headed downstairs toward the gravity room where Vegeta was training. Soon, the kitchen was empty except for the pizza and an uncomfortable Uub and a slumped against the fridge Trunks. Uub cleared his throat, then glanced sideways at Trunks. He couldn't see his face, not with his bangs covering his eyes. _I wonder if he'll try and stop Pan?_

Uub cleared his throat." Are you okay with Pan doing those things to your dad?" Uub waited for Trunks to respond, but he didn't." I know how you feel about her. . ." Uub recalled the way Trunks looked when he was about to kiss Pan, and the way he looked when she stopped him. ". . .You should know that I feel the same way about her, too." Uub balled his fists tightly." I wont just hand Pan over to you, either. Not without a fight. I love her too much to just stand to the side and let you take her!"

Uub expected Trunks to lunge at him, and prepared himself for the attack, but Trunks didn't move a finger. He continued to breathe and sit slumped against the fridge like he didn't hear a thing. Uub shuffled closer, then gasped. _Trunks has been passed out this whole time!_ Cursing himself for sounding like an idiot, Uub left the kitchen and quickly hurried after Pan and the others, hoping he could somehow stop Pan from her suicide mission since no one else was going to stop her.

Trunks waited until Uub was gone to open his left eyelid. He smirked, amused by Uub's confession, and slid fully onto the floor so he could sleep on his back. _He wont hand Pan over, huh?_ Trunks clasped his hands behind his head to use them as a pillow and stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds. _Hmph. We'll see about that._

.

.

.

Pan stopped in front of the gravity room's door. There was no telling how Vegeta would react. Worst case scenario would be if Vegeta overreacts and her parents are forced to use the dragonballs to wish her back to life.

"Are you not going through with it?" Marron asked while nervously biting on her fingernails.

Goten noticed how nervous Marron was about the whole dare, she truly cared for her friend Pan. He was a little worried about Pan, too, but not enough to try and stop her. Pan was an annoying, abusive niece who liked picking on him and never shared any of the treats she baked. It wouldn't be too horrible if Vegeta hurt Pan in some way. Even though he felt like this, he thought he should say something to win over Marron. "Don't do this Pan. There's no way you'll come out of that room alive. We love you too much to let you do this!" Goten draped his arm over Marron's shoulders.

" Dude. Shut up." Chad said. He didn't understand why everyone except him, Selene, and Valese seemed fearful of the situation." This is supposed to be fun. I highly doubt Bulla's dad would kill her for slapping his ass and kissing him." Chad wiggled his brows." I'm sure he's used to Mrs. Briefs doing worser things to him than that, if you know what I mean."

Goten grinned and gave Chad a high-five.

Valese tilted her head to the side and had a blank expression on her face. She had no idea what Chad meant and thinking about it just confused her.

"Maybe Pan shouldn't do this," Selene spoke up." Maybe Bulla should come up with a different dare. This one is too embarrassing, not even I could do it!"

"Truth or Dare is supposed to be embarrassing," Bulla yawned." If she doesn't want to do the dare, then she can go home. Those are my rules."

Pan could practically feel Bulla's evil smile on her back. _I have to do this! I don't want Bulla to think she was right not to invite me to the slumber party! I'll prove to her that I am fun to have around, I can play these stupid embarrassing girl games too!_ Pan raised her ki slightly to alert Vegeta to their presence, then entered the gravity room.

.

.

.

"Pan stop!" Uub yelled, opening the first unfamiliar door he came upon. He quickly closed it when he saw it was just a room filled with caged animals. He quickly opened the door next to it and shouted the same thing, but that wasn't the gravity room either, just a room with a hot tub where Bulma's parents were lounging."Oh, pardon me. I was looking for the gravity room."

If he wasn't drunk and disoriented, he would've had enough sense to ask for directions.

.

.

.

The moment Chad, Selene, Goten and Valese stepped into the room they fell flat on their face. Vegeta snorted in disgust, then lowered the gravity level back to normal. He understood why the humans couldn't take the raised gravity, but couldn't understand why Goten fell with them.

"You're getting weak, boy." Vegeta growled, kicking Goten in the ribs.

Goten groaned and rolled on his back."No. Just drunk."

Vegeta walked to the center of the room and began doing push ups with his index fingers. Valese, Marron, and Selene squealed and crowded around Vegeta. Chad was also impressed." Wow. My dad can't even do one push up!"

Vegeta tried to suppress his blush. He wasn't used to surprising people with his strength and receiving praises. After living with Bulma for over twenty years, very little that he did surprised her, except for that one time he washed his plate after dinner. That surprised her. Her praise was very sarcastic so he never did that again.

Goten positioned himself on Vegeta's right, wanting Marron's attention to be on him instead. _Heh, I can do push ups too._ Instead of using his index fingers, Goten forced his weight on his pinkies. They supported his weight for five seconds, then there was a _CRACK_ and Goten was lying on his face.

Pan rolled her eyes. _Idiot. How could he forget his pinkys are his weak spots?_ She glanced at Bulla, who was waiting expectantly for her to go through with the dare. _Time to get this over with._ Pan sat on Vegeta's left and watched him do push ups. Vegeta curiously eyed her for a second, then focused fully on his push ups. The atmosphere of the room changed, he could feel it. No one was watching him anymore, they were all watching Pan sit. After a minute, Pan started doing push ups too.

Vegeta quickened his pace and started counting his push ups out loud. Pan smiled, and continued at a steady pace, understanding that Vegeta wanted a little competition. He sighed, realising Pan wasn't going to give him a challenge. He was getting annoyed with the way the teenagers were giggling and watching Pan instead of him. Deciding to hand over the gravity room for his daughter's friends to play in, Vegeta stood and grabbed his towel from its hook on the wall.

Pan's shoes squeaked against the floor. Vegeta turned towards the noise and his lips caught Pan's fall. Everyone stayed quiet, until Pan pulled away and said," Oops, sorry. I tripped. Thanks for catching me, sweetie pie." Vegeta's eyes shrunk in shock. Everyone laughed, and Vegeta understood he was being made fun of.

"Run!" Marron squealed, and ran for the door.

Pan took a deep breath." I'm really sorry about this, Vegeta." She quickly slapped Vegeta on his firm, spandex covered butt and made a run for the exit. Bulla, Chad, Valese and Selene all made it out of the gravity room safely except for Goten, who was caught in Vegeta's blast and had black singe marks covering him from head to toe.

.

.

.

"Truth or Dare?" Chad asked when it was his turn. Bulla knew he was going to ask about the light that came from Vegeta's hand ( chi attack) so she chose dare instead." I dare you to draw cat whiskers on Trunks' face." He handed her a permanent marker and she set to work.

"Hey, has anyone seen Uub?" Pan asked, noticing that she hadn't seen Uub for a few hours.

"I didn't know he was gone. He hardly talks!" Selene commented.

"Huh, I guess he must've went home." Pan shrugged.

"I think Trunks is dead." Valese thought out loud while she watched Bulla darken the tip of his nose to go with his whiskers.

"He's passed out, dummy." Selene mumbled, then pointed into the living room where Marron was sleeping with her head resting on Goten's shoulder.

Chad decided to be a jerk and made a loud rooster sound in Marron's ear, waking her and ruining Goten's happiness.

"Not cool, man. Not cool." Goten growled.

.

.

.

Bulla placed a pillow under Trunks' head and covered him with one of their mother's coats from a coat rack in the living room." Goodnight,brother." She said, turning off the light and leaving Trunks to sleep on the kitchen floor, blocking anyone from getting to the fridge.

In the living room, Goten and Chad were cuddled up together on the futon the couch had turned into. The movie was already halfway over, and Valese was snoring softly on the smaller couch. Selene was sleeping next to the small couch and would probably have a painful wake up call if Valese woke up before her in the morning. Bulla grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V, shutting off the lights as she headed upstairs to her room.

"Are they sleeping?" Pan asked, crawling into Bulla's bed.

"Yeah." Bulla carefully stepped over Marron's sleeping form on the floor and settled into bed next to Pan.

"Don't turn off the lights." Pan pleaded.

Bulla didn't listen and turned off the lamp anyway." Gee, you're still afraid of the dark?"

"No." Pan lied.

"If you want my brother to like you, then you've gotta stop sleeping with the lights on. He'll only see you as baby instead of a woman."

"I don't care how Trunks sees me. . ." Pan mumbled.

Bulla rolled on her side. The room was too dark for her to see Pan's face. She didn't have to see Pan's face to know the truth. She knew Pan too well.

"Liar. I know you have a crush on my brother. Everyone does."

"Everyone except me!" Pan waited for Bulla to call her a liar again, but she didn't say anything."Bulla?" Pan snuggled closer to Bulla, so she could feel her breath hitting her face." Say something."

Bulla sighed." I'm sorry I didn't invite you to the slumber party. I didn't think you could handle it." Bulla chuckled, thinking about her dad." But I'm glad you're here. Tonight wouldn't have been fun without you."

Pan smiled up at the black ceiling. Bulla rarely apologised about anything, and it meant a lot that she at least apologised to her. Pan took a moment to reflect on the slumber party, realising that she didn't have fun at all. _Mud masks are scary. Painting nails smells funny and makes a huge mess. I don't know any of the lyrics to Justin Beaver and 4 Direction's song, and after hearing their music tonight, I'm definitely not a fan. I almost kissed Trunks because of a stupid game, I don't wont our first kiss to be like that! I had to do something embarrassing just to get my best friend to accept me, now I'll never be able to look at Vegeta in the face for a while. Vegeta will probably never forget the humiliation and will shun me forever!_

"I just realised I don't like slumber parties," Pan said sternly." But I always want to be invited!"

"What's the point of inviting you if you'll always say no?" Bulla questioned.

"I might say yes."

"Fine. Pan, do you want to come to the slumber party I'm having next weekend?" Bulla asked, hopefully.

"No thanks." Pan replied, reaching over and turning on the lamp."Goodnight Bulla."

Bulla laid in bed for a few minutes. She angrily remembered the girls she had to kick out because they were more interested in spending time with her brother than her. Marron goes to bed early and easily gets scared, that's no fun. Selene and Valese argued a lot since they're sisters, and that was annoying. All of them liked 4 Direction more than Justin Beaver, her favorite singer, and that really annoyed her. The only fun part was when Pan did the dare, she was the only one of her friends brave enough to do it anyway. Parties wouldn't be fun without her best friend, Pan.

"I don't think I like slumber parties either," Bulla yawned, and turned off the light.

.

.

.

Pan was downstairs in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when Trunks finally woke up.

"Owww," Trunks groaned, struggling to sit on a bar stool." My head hurts so much!"

"Sorry. I needed milk for my cereal," Pan shrugged." I guess I could've pulled you away from the fridge door before I opened it. My bad."

Trunks held his head in his hands while he listened to the annoying _crunch, crunch, crunch_, sound of Pan eating her cereal. His back was sore from sleeping on the cold hard floor, and his neck ached from the small pillow he slept on, which was one of his sister's old animal pillows. A toy she used to carry around when she was little, and not the most comfortable thing to sleep on. At least the room wasn't too bright and ,since Pan was the only one making any noise, figured they were the only ones awake. " What time is it?"

" Almost six. My Mom is going to pick me up soon." Pan finished her cereal and put it in the washing machine. She hid her smile when she turned back to face Trunks. It took a lot of restraint not to laugh at the three cat whiskers Bulla drew on each of his cheeks. She walked past Trunks, but he grabbed her by the arm and stumbled a little as he stood up.

"Pan, wait. About last night. . . I'm sorry for anything I might've done to upset you. I was drunk."

"I know. I'm not mad at you.I just didn't get enough sleep last night so, I'm sorry if I seem a little grumpy." _There's no way I can tell him Bulla and I fought over having the light on all night!_

"No." Trunks smiled." I was talking about that kiss. The one we didn't have because you suddenly wanted to play a different game."

"Oh." _Crap!_

"Why didn't you kiss me?"

"I thought it was a stupid game. That's all. It's nothing personal." Pan stuttered, finding herself backed against the wall. _Oh no, I'm cornered! I can't avoid this!_

"You kissed Uub," Trunks said softly, lifting Pan's chin up with his hand." Do you like him more than me?"

Pan couldn't look away, so she closed her eyes instead. She felt uncomfortable having Trunks so close to her, and also a little happy. Still, it was hard to take anything he said seriously with a cat-face. She giggled and Trunks couldn't hold himself back anymore. He leaned in to claim the kiss he deserved last night.

.

.

.

Downstairs, unknown to everyone in the house, Uub was sleeping peacefully in a large corridor. His body was covered in white powder, having accidentally opened the door to a prank Trunks had set up for his mom. Uub's eyes were tightly sealed shut as he turned his head from side to side and mumbled," Cereal. . . looks good. Ha, good job Pan. No. . .no, don't. . .kiss him."

Uub kicked his foot as his dream changed, and he found himself fighting Trunks while Pan watched."I'll save you. . . .no, not the face!"

**- END -**

**Dear loveSetoXSerenity4ever, or XoXoserenityXOXO as you've changed your pename,**

_**I had a lot of fun with the whole slumber party idea, and it was alot of fun to write. Girly stuff isn't normally my thing, so that was different for me. It definitely turned out longer than I had intended and from what you requested. . .guess I gotta work on my 1-shots skills in the future. Thanks for choosing me to write the story !**_

_******I hope you enjoyed the story. Judging by your positive reviews (yay) I can assume you liked the story very much. :) **_

******~ TeeLee123**


End file.
